In This Moment
by Vhaenya
Summary: Bouncing from hideout to hideout, each one more drab than the previous. Mood is low for The League of Villains


A long and drawn out sigh breaks Dabi out of his day dream and his eyes lazily flick over to see Toga draped over the ratty sofa of their new hideout.

"Now what?" Toga slowly blinks and pouts, her ochre gaze burning holes into the floor.

"I'm just so _bored_, this new hideout stinks. There's nothing to do! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere." Toga whines, a crumpled candy wrapper bounces off of her head. Dabi turns in time to see Shigaraki popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Strange, he thinks, Dabi could've sworn that Shigaraki hates chocolate. He supposes that desperate times call for desperate measures though.

He doesn't even remember the last time he, himself, has had an actual meal- oftentimes he'd give his share of their meager portions to Toga. Dabi dryly reflects that the older brother instinct never really goes away.

"You're more than welcome to go out there, have fun dealing with the heroes. It'd be one less mouth to feed around here." Shigaraki deadpans, there's a ghost of a smirk- the scar on his lips pulling it to almost half of a grimace.

"You'd miss me too much!" She perks up almost immediately- waggling a finger in Shigaraki's direction, her usual smile replaces the previous frown. Dabi snorts at Shigaraki's mumbled 'In your dreams.'

"She does have a point though, what are we gonna do? It seems like I'm the only one that's even fucking doin' my job these days." He doesn't try to sound salty. Well, even if he does come across as salty- Dabi doesn't exactly care. There is a case that he suffers from, a very serious condition that's referred to as the 'case of the hangry.' No amount of Snickers can help him now. However, he'd confidently say that his current hangry level is at about twenty-three percent. That half eaten burger he found in the dumpster was pretty filling.

Hey, no one said the life of villainy was glamorous.

"I didn't know that cremating all of our potential recruits was part of the job that I gave you, Dabi." He shrugs, running a hand through his greasy hair. There's nothing more in the world right now that he wants then a nice hot shower. Too bad that the current dump they're stationed in has no running water. He hates being dirty- it's only asking for getting some ungodly infections. He'd earnestly kill at this point to have a nice long shower. If Dabi comes down with a skin infection, it's game over for him. With sutures over the majority of his body, he'd probably keel over from gangrene in a day; two at the maximum if fate wanted to be a bitch. He can't exactly stroll into a hospital to get taken care of if he does come down with some sort of infection either, so he'd probably just have to accept whatever life, or death, throws at him. It's a good thing that he's always been so good at going with the flow.

"Not my fault that they're nothing but trash, eh? They'd be nothing but cannon fodder," Dabi leans back and rests his hands behind his neck- offering a wry smirk at his boss, "'Sides, I get bored. Gotta stay entertained somehow."

"You're just as bad as Toga." Shigaraki rolls his eyes and unwraps another piece of chocolate. Dabi rests a hand against his chest and shoots him a look of hurt.

"No need to be so hurtful." Shigaraki opens his mouth to retort with something probably something stupid but Twice interrupts him, waving a hand in the air excitedly.

"I have the perfect idea! Well... not really, it's pretty shitty. But I know it'll work! Maybe, who knows." Shigaraki simply waves his hand to encourage Twice to continue with his possibly genius or not so genius idea. It's like Schrödinger's cat. Sometimes Twice has good advice and sometimes... not so much. It's a constant state of wondering of whether the next thing Twice has to say is going to be helpful or not.

"We'll rob a bank!" Well, Dabi mulls over, not the worst idea ever. Depending on how they pull off the heist, it might actually work. He doesn't say anything though and instead studies Shigaraki. Shigaraki leans forward and steeples his fingers together, ruby eyes not leaving Twice.

"Rob a bank?" He can tell that Shigaraki is entertaining the idea by the amused tone in his voice.

"It could work," Spinner pipes up from the corner, stepping next to Twice- he slings an arm over Twice's shoulders, "It really _could_ work!"

"Really now?" Dabi can tell that Shigaraki's interest is even more piqued. Typically, Spinner is against most petty crime- spouting about how Stain wouldn't approve of this or that. Blah blah blah. To have him interested in a bank heist means that he's getting just as desperate as the rest of The League.

"Of course, I'm a master at this kind of stuff." Now Dabi can't continue to watch in silence, he quirks an eyebrow.

"Since when did you become such a master at robbery?" Dabi can't deny the fact that he's genuinely curious. It's not like Spinner can really use stealth at robbery- seeing as he's pretty recognizable with his long purple hair and there's no hiding the fact that he's a lizard. All in all, once people saw him in the news with the rest of The League, it's hard to forget who he is. Spinner puffs out his chest and grins down at Dabi.

"From Grand Theft Auto."

"We're all going to die." All of his hope deflates and Dabi falls back against the sofa, covering his eyes with an arm.

"He learned how to drive from Grand Theft Auto, and look how great he is at that!" He hears Twice's cheering and Dabi lifts his arm to glare at the excited man.

"How was he great? I almost lost my lunch because of his shitty driving."  
"Hey!" Spinner points a finger at Dabi, "I don't see you contributing anything here! All you do is bitch and moan and disappear when we get in trouble and need your help."

"Please, I'm on a top secret mission that Shigaraki only trusts me to do. Do I see you going out and keeping tabs on the Number Two Hero? I didn't fuckin' think so."

"Well," Shigaraki sighs- tapping a foot to some rhythm in his head, "I only gave you that mission to get you out of my hair."

"Wow. I see how it is." Dabi grumbles and stands up, stretching his arms and glaring from Spinner to Shigaraki, "I guess that's my cue to make do and leave. See ya losers later."

As Dabi reaches the door, it slams open and Mr. Compress dashes in, in a flurry of sweeping jackets and a grand laugh.

"My friends, I've found the perfect solution to our problem!" No one says anything and Mr. Compress continues, "I believe that you've all heard of the Church of Racial Cleanliness, yes?" Spinner lets out a small hiss and Dabi slightly turns his head to him.

"Oh, oh yeah I know 'em real well." Shigaraki chuckles, standing up- he dusts down his black pants and smiles wryly.

"Then perhaps we should go and pay a little visit to your friends." Spinner grabs the sword resting on a broken table and matches Shigaraki's grin with his own.

"Yeah, a 'hello' is long overdue." Toga jumps up and starts to pack her knives with the help of Twice while Dabi leans against the wall- his arms crossed.

"Dabi, are you coming with?" Spinner stands in front of him, as much as Dabi would like to go- he has other plans for the day.

"Nah," He heads out the door, "Give 'em my regards though." He wishes that he had free time like the others but being second in command has a pretty tight schedule and right now, there's a long over due meeting with a certain bird brained hero.

* * *

**Author's Note**

We're finally getting a villain arc. I can die happy.

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
